The Devil's song
by readerwriter10
Summary: Chloe listens to Lucifer sing at Lux when out with Linda, Maze and Ammenadiel. She listens as Ammenadiel talks of his brothers' past and ends up in Lucifer's bed later that night.


**A story that I had to write after hearing Lucifer sing Sinnerman! I especially loved the way Maze looked at him at the start. Anyway thanks for reading and please review :)****_**

Lux was busy as usual. People danced and laughed casually as they were swept up in the enticing atmosphere of the place and Chloe found herself smiling. When she and Lucifer first began their partnership she had been slightly intimidated by Lux. It was full of attractive people and loud music, something Chloe had never really had an interest in. However what had intimidated her more was Lucifer Morningstar himself. He was tall, dark and handsome with an air of mischief and superiority, and at first she was nervous around him because one could never be quite sure what he'd do next. As Chloe sat quietly at the bar and stirred her drink she realised that she had never actually been _scared_ of Lucifer, nervous yes, but not scared. There was something about the boyish twinkle in his eye when he made her laugh, the way the sight of him struggling to cope with something pulled at her heart. She hadn't even been afraid of him when she'd realised he was the Devil.

When he'd turned around to her that day and she'd seen his Devil face her heart had stopped. She was terrified, but not of him. She was scared of the implications that came with Lucifer being really, well_, Lucifer. _It was the realisation that Heaven and Hell were real, that God was real. But when she'd gone to him later her heart had broken as he talked to her quietly, eyes resigned as he waited for rejection. She'd wanted to wrap her arms around him but something held her back. Instead she brought her hand up to brush his cheek gently. He'd looked at her questioningly.

"It's okay, Lucifer." she'd said "I should have believed you, it's my fault."

"But don't you understand, Detective?" he whispered "I'm evil, I'm vile and cruel and I could never-"

She couldn't take it anymore and she pulled him into her arms.

"You're none of that to me." she said quietly as his arms eventually came to rest on her back.

The sound of Maze laughing drew her back to the present and out of her memories. For once she'd actually agreed to go out for the night with her friends. She was with Maze, Ammenadiel and Linda and the four of them had come to Lux so that they could see Lucifer too. The man in question was entertaining his guests and Chloe watched, fascinated as he wove amongst everyone. He had a word for every person before him, a way to make each of them comfortable and happy. The sight of Lucifer in his element made Chloe smile.

"Hey Decker stop eyeing him up and have another drink," Maze laughed.

Chloe blushed and turned her attention back to the conversation.

It was a while later when Chloe noticed a sudden hush come over the room. She turned questioningly to Ammenadiel but was only met by a fond eye roll in the direction of the piano. Chloe's attention was focused completely on the center of the room when a melody began to play as Lucifer's long fingers danced across the keys. Her breath left her in amazement as she watched him. The shadowy light of the club made him seem dark and shadowy, every inch the Devil, and yet not in a threatening way. His lithe body moved with the music and his dark head of hair shone in the soft spotlight, casting a halo above his head. His voice was rich and enticing as he began his song. Chloe risked a glance at Maze only to see her gazing at Lucifer. Her expression was soft and fond, there was even a small smile on her face. As Chloe watched Maze's obvious delight in hearing Lucifer sing she remembered that they had spent eternity together. She was loyal to Lucifer, devoted even and Chloe was glad that he had Maze to look out for him. She also knew that it was returned, Lucifer had a special bond with Maze. Not romantic but a bond of friendship and kinship, he would and had protected Maze against anything and Chloe knew that past all his bravado it would break him if anything happened to his demon.

Everyone in the room seemed transfixed as they listened in awe to the Devil sing. The song was mischievous in its rhythm and Lucifer played with the lyrics, bending them to his will. Chloe sat back and listened to Lucifer's unique rendition of Sinnerman and huffed a quiet laugh as he sang of the Devil. However she was struck by the beauty of his voice when he struck a harmonious chord before the end, it sounded as though it came from a hymn. She turned to Ammenadiel and saw his eyes shining as he regarded his brother.

"I miss hearing him sing," he explained when he saw Chloe watching "in the Silver City Lucifer was the brightest of us all, in many ways. Not only did he have a gift unlike any other but he was intelligent, inquisitive." his eyes became downcast at this and Chloe remembered that Lucifer was thrown from heaven, from his home for simply questioning God.

"Lucifer has always loved to sing, to preform. He used to say that it brought light to our lives and he was right. Of all of our parent's children Lucifer had the best voice. It would fill the heavens, it delighted our mother to hear him and although he would never directly praise him I could see that it brought joy to our Father."

Chloe watched as Ammenadiel's thoughts returned to the present.

"When Luci fell the Heavens were silent. Even now there is an emptiness without his voice to fill it. Only a few years ago I realised that when Lucifer was cast into Hell he too had to live without music, the one thing he loved more than anything." his voice became pained before he glanced once more at Chloe, his expression softening.

"I'm glad that he came to Earth, that he can finally sing." he looked straight into her eyes, "and that he has someone to sing for."

Chloe blushed but Ammenadiel turned away to listen to Lucifer finish his song on a perfectly dramatic note.

Soon after Lucifer came sauntering over to join them. It was when he was lounging against the bar, laughing with the rest of them and holding a glass of Amber liquid that Chloe realised something. She leaned her head into Lucifer's shoulder and he brought his arm around her waist gently. She thought she saw Maze and Ammenadiel exchange smug looks and was sure Linda winked at them but she payed it no thought. She just leaned more heavily into Lucifer's side as she started to drift off slowly. It had been a hard week at work and the exhaustion was starting to take its toll.

"Chloe, Chloe," Lucifer said as he shook her "are you alright?"

"I'm fine," she mumbled sleepily "just tired."

She felt two strong arms lift her into standing and guide her to the lift that lead to the penthouse.

"I trust Beatrice is safe?" Lucifer asked quietly.

"Mmm, she's with Dan." Chloe replied tiredly, a warm feeling in her chest as she realised that he cared enough about Trixie to ask. She was guided gently towards the bed as the lift doors opened and before she knew it she was laying amongst the pillows with the blanket pulled securely around her.

"No, Lucifer, I shouldn't. This is your bed. What about you, you won't want me here all night I can drive its okay-"

"Chloe." he stopped her, "I can assure you that I don't mind, and I wouldn't want you driving now. You're exhausted."

She smiled at him and snuggled down in the bed.

"I'll sleep on the sofa later. Goodnight." he said as he regarded her kindly and turned to leave.

"No!" Chloe said loudly "I mean, no it's fine, just sleep here with me. I don't care."

Lucifer watched her for a moment before a smile broke across his face.

"Have you thought, Detective, that maybe I don't want to listen to you snore all night?"

She laughed.

"I don't snore you liar!" she giggled.

His smile grew as he watched her laugh and a scandalised look crossed his face as he climbed in next to her.

"I don't lie, thank you very much. It's true!"

Chloe just laughed again and leaned into his side.

They stayed like that for a while and just before Chloe drifted off to sleep she remembered what she had to say.

"I love hearing you sing." she whispered, thinking that Lucifer was asleep. Silence greeted her answer and she sighed contentedly as she snuggled down further beneath the blankets.

"And I love to sing for you." came Lucifer's quiet response.


End file.
